Halo 4: Guide
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Master Chief tracks the infinite signal to the core of Requiem, hoping to bring Cortana back to Earth to solve her embarrassing problems.


The slipspace portal sent John into a small Forerunner room. There are four automatic generation devices on the wall.

John-117: "What are those things?"

Cortana: "A certain advanced defense AI. It's related to the sentinel, I guess, but it's hard to say that I didn't take a closer look. Come on, let's figure out where the traffic system has smashed us."

John-117 left the room and entered a platform inside the core of the Requiem - a huge proportion of hollow spheres.

Burial and forgetting

Cortana: "Put me in the console."

John approaches the console at the end of the platform and inserts Cortana's data crystal chip into it.

John and Cortana observed the area. A distant purple sphere hovered in an open space, and two energy beams were anchored to the inner surface of the core.

John-117: "Where is there unlimited?"

Cortana: "This is the core of Requiem, okay, but Infinity is definitely not here."

Cortana showed a holographic panel in front of her.

Cortana: "The satellite in the center is amplifying the ship's broadcast, just like a relay."

John-117: "Maybe we can use it to respond."

Cortana: "Maybe."

Cortana accesses several other options on the screen.

Cortana: "Those beams that are emitted from it are producing the interference we have been experiencing. We have to bring them out to contact Infinity."

John-117: "Can you bring us there?"

Cortana presses the last prompt to open the nearby translocation portal.

Cortana: "Open the door to the first beam tower. Pull me, let's go."

John took out Cortana from the terminal and prepared his rifle.

John enters the portal and arrives at a small corridor.

John-117: "Is this the first tower?"

The chiefs withdrew from a compact canyon. A schematic is shown on his HUD showing the path to the tower.

Cortana: "Negative, it's as close as I can get. I hope you don't mind a little hoof."

The chieftain entered a small valley and the mechanical quadruped crawled on the rocks. The nearby skyline is dominated by towers.

Cortana: "Contact!"

When John approached, the robot hurriedly retreated. He continued to meet more people in the next valley.

Cortana: "They are back! Go down the wall!"

John quickly defeated the creeper and resumed his journey.

John-117: "Those are different from what we saw at the terminus."

Cortana: "It's similar to the leather footprint of the tower AI... they are connected."

John activated a hard light bridge. Through the bridge, he entered another valley.

Cortana: "Attention!"

John looked up in time to see the Prometheus knight fall from above. The knight knocked John to the ground, emptied his shield, and screamed; its panel opened to reveal a disturbing blue skull. John hit the knight's head, then kicked its abdomen and knocked the machine off him. Roaring, the Cavaliers quickly passed away.

Cortana: "Well, he's just a ray of sunshine, isn't he?"

Cortana: "From the point of view under the hood, I would say that these constructs must be imitated."

John reached the edge of the cliff. I saw the knight gradually disappear from the opposite rock.

John-117: "More of them?"

Cortana: "Similar phase activity on the edge of our sensor. We are going to be busy!"

John entered another small valley. When the Crawlers enter the field of view, Knight is transferred to the area. The Cavaliers released a Prometheus watchman from behind and attacked the chief, as several other knights observed from the top of the canyon. John eventually wiped out all the enemies, causing the observation knight to send them out. The chieftain enters the doorway at the far end of the valley and leads to a corridor with forerunners.

Cortana: "I found some interesting things about our new friends. When a big friend explodes, the flash that we see is actually a data cleanup."

Show the schematic of the knight. When Knight disbands, Cortana extracts and translates the data stream.

John-117: "Can you pat it?"

Cortana: "So far, I have called multiple strings "Prometheus Knights." Other than that, things have become a bit dense.

The chieftain enters a large cave and disposes of more knights and creepers along the way. As he approached a raised platform, he rushed from COM to the garbled transmission of Captain Del Rio.

Cortana: "Relay interference is increasing. We must get closer and closer to the tower."

More Prometheans occupy the area below. After wiping off the opponent, John's HUD was distorted by the purple static.

John-117: "What is distortion?"

Cortana: "...is me. The stuff through these portals is increasing the load on my system."

John-117: "You... okay?"

Cortana: "Don't worry. I haven't been delayed for so long, isn't it?"

If the chieftain booth:

Cortana: "The Chief, if we don't go to the tower and take it down, we won't be able to contact Infinity."

On the other side of the depression is a rock path leading to the exit; the second terminal is below this path. After passing through another tunnel, John finally reached the tower. The walkway leading to the top is blocked by a hard cover.

Cortana: "That is the goal, but it seems that the entrance is shielded. Let us figure out how to take it down."

John explored the area, attracted more Prometheus, and eventually found an energy ball in one of the smaller buildings.

Cortana: "One of the cores of the shield. Take it out!"

John destroyed the sphere.

Cortana: "I read two cores at our level. I hit them before you climbed up."

John continues and destroys the second core in another structure.

Cortana: "Good job, chief! Go alone."

John destroyed the final core.

Cortana: "Great, this is all the core. Go to the top of the tower."

John leads the main structure. The other two knights entered the barrier tower entrance but were quickly defeated.

Cortana: "The chieftain, look at this:"

A schematic shows another garbled transmission that Del Rio plays in the background, showing Infinity's approach to the requiem.

Cortana: "That is Requiem! They are not inside... they are on track."

John enters the elevator and the elevator begins to the top of the elevator.

Captain Andrew Del Rio (video COM): (garbled)

"This is Captain Andrew Del Rio, cheering for any survivors of the advancement of the UN Security Council, and we are approaching where you finally know."

The video input is briefly superimposed by the same orange glyphs encountered by the cartographer.

John-117: "Have he said the striker?"

Cortana: "They must intercept our distress beacon!"

John-117: "The lighthouse was brought into the Requiem with us. If they tried to follow it..."

Cortana: "...they will get into trouble with gravity. I will always try to warn them; you just let that light beam down!"

The elevator stopped and the door opened. The rotating mechanism projects the energy beam into a distant satellite. A small console is located directly in front of the beam emitter.

Cortana: "That's beam control!"

John pulled the metal shaft out of the console, repositioned it to a horizontal position, and then slammed the cylinder back. The beam launcher is deactivated and retracted to the floor.

Cortana: "It's working. The signal from the relay is starting to disappear."

Del RioCOM: "FLEETCOM actually, we found the UNSC lighthouse from somewhere in the earth -"

John-117: "They haven't hit gravity very well yet."

The portal is activated at the far end of the room.

Cortana: "There are still too many disturbances to warn them. We must disable other beams before they are pulled in like us."

John returned to his starting point. With the first tower disabled, only half of the energy field around the satellite remains active. When the driver approached the console, three CRS-class light cruisers and their Phantom Guards withdrew from the sliding space inside the core. They quickly approached the second tower.

Enemy of my enemy

Cortana: "I want to know why Infinity hasn't met this covenant yet."

John-117: "What are they doing here?"

Cortana: "They also have to go to the second tower!"

John-117: "This can't be a coincidence."

Cortana activates the second portal and transports John to a small cave. Another schematic is shown showing the path of the tower.

Cortana: "It sounds like Prometheus doesn't want the covenant here. The battle net has already illuminated the resistance report around the tower."

John came down from an opening in the rock and reached a large valley. One of the light cruisers moved into place and assigned the pod to the area. The Covenant forces left the pod and immediately engaged the patrolling Prometheus.

Cortana: "Drop pods!"

John moved to the raised path on the other side of the valley. A Prometheus knight broke into and stabbed him behind Sanhlily. John wiped out the knight and moved on. A group of observers entered the area; one of them produced a pre-shooting turret that opened fire on the chiefs and the covenant infantry. After sending all the enemies in the valley, John entered the adjacent valley.

The two ghosts surpassed John, but a knight quickly cut two drivers with its blades. After killing the knight, John boarded a ghost, crossed the valley, and fought for control by the Covenant and the Prometheus infantry. Before John reached the exit tunnel, he received another incomprehensible transmission from Del Rio.

Cortana: "The signal from the relay broke out again. We are almost there."

The garbled video input switches to the chart, showing an infinite movement to the open portal of Requiem.

Cortana: "They have found the opening! We better accept the relay, and it's fast!"

John arrived at the second tower. The area was occupied by the Covenant infantry and was supported by the banshee and the ghost. John found the first core and disabled it, and cleared the opposition in the process.

Cortana: "Power core down. The shield is weak, but still online. Take out the other two power cores and we can enter the tower."

John continues to destroy the second power core.

Cortana: "The second power core offline. Good job, chief!"

John disables the final power core.

Cortana: "That's it. The shield should stop. Stand up!"

John reached the top of the main structure, fought several sanghei and entered the elevator.

Del Rio (Video COM): "UNSC Infinity to survivor, Forward Unto Dawn. Read a weak IFF tag near the planet's core. Have you read it?"

Cortana: "The core of this planet? They know that we are here! Unlimited, this is UNSC AI Cortana. Don't approach the Forerunner planet! Repeat, don't approach -"

Del Rio (Video COM): "Unlimited to UNSC assets! Forward Unto Dawn! We read you, but you are breaking up! Helm, speed up to the seventh point. Let's get there."

Cortana: "Negative, infinite! Don't enter this planet!"

Del Rio (Video COM): "If you can hear us, continue to spread."

Cortana: "No! Chief, you must put it down now!"

The elevator stopped and John entered the launch room.

John deactivated the second tower in the same way as the first one.

Cortana: "Cortana to Infinity, do you copy it? Come in, Infinity! The interference disappears, but your suit launcher is not strong enough."

John-117: "Take us to the relay satellite."

Cortana: "It's done! Go!"

A portal appeared at the end of the hall. John enters and gradually returns to the starting point. Since both towers are disabled, the energy field around the satellite has now completely disappeared. A large portal is activated at the far end of the platform.

Cortana: "Once we are on the satellite, there must be a central point of control."

The contract light cruiser departs from the second tower and reverses towards the satellite.

John-117: "The Covenant is also shifting to the relay."

Cortana: "It doesn't make any sense! Why do they care about broadcast relays?"

John-117: "I will handle them; you just find our control node."

John entered the portal and was taken to the satellite. The central room is dominated by ominous grey spheres engraved with an orange pattern.

Come home soon

The Mirage arrives and drops the Unggoy spear from a Kig-Yar sniper. They were quickly disposed of.

John-117: "How fast, until infinity can hit gravity very well?"

Cortana: "One or two minutes, the biggest! The Covenant is pushing things at the far end of the satellite."

If the chief is close to the sphere:

John-117: "Is this a signal relay?"

Cortana: "Yes. Now we can only hope that we can use it to warn Infinity, it's too late!"

The two doorways are opposite each other and open to the opposite side of the chamber. John can enter; on the left, Prometheus is using their superior weapons to protect the Covenant invaders. On the right side, the Prometheus forces were forcibly repatriated by the digital superior covenant. The chieftain marched in the chaos and eventually reached the aisle leading to the sphere.

Cortana: "The chief, you need to hear this!"

Infinity CommunicationsCOM: "We are detecting slight gravity disturbances near the planet's entrance. It is recommended to change the approach vector: 43K-750K-12K."

Cortana: "They didn't move from the opening! Hurry, the chief!"

John reached the far end of the satellite, where several Sanghei were fighting the Prometheus knight. He quickly wiped out the last enemy in the area. Two small pillars with recycling signs stand at the far end of the sidewalk.

Cortana: "Wait! Some things are wrong -"

John-117: "We don't have time!"

Cortana: "Pillar! Touch the pillar!"

John put his hand on each pillar.

John-117: "Infinity! This is the 117th episode of the UN Security Council's progress - Dawn. Are you copying?"

John's own speech was distorted and enlarged. The sphere slowly rises and glows orange. John stared at it in confusion.

John-117: "Infinite? Have you read it?"

Again, John's words were distorted and magnified back to him. The sphere continues to rise and its black coating folds out to reveal a glowing orange core. Under the rule of the chief, as the crypt was released, the Covenant and Prometheus forces stopped fighting and looked up.

Cortana: "Emirates... Chiefs, let go of the contact!"

John quickly pulled his hand away from the pillar and continued to prepare his assault rifle.

John-117: "Let us quit."

Cortana: "Don't wait on my account..."

Just as Cryptum released an orange wave of energy, John jumped off the platform and knocked the Covenant and Prometheus down from their feet. John covered behind a small barrier and peeked at the sphere.

A small triangular capsule is lowered from the bottom opening of the Cryptum. The capsule opens to reveal a squatting figure. After seeing him, John returned to the back of the obstacle. The man stood up and bent his muscles. His custom-made battle skin is assembled around him. Once fully armored, the character evaluates his surroundings.

Ur-Didact: "So my betrayal has gained a lot."

Ur-Didact waved his hand and gleamed over nearby Prometheus; their blue highlights turned orange, indicating his control of them. Sangheili鞠躬 respects their living gods.

Jul'Mdama: "Didact!"

Ur-Didact's platform floats in the Chief's position. He looked at John contemptuously.

Ur-Didact: "Even these beasts recognize what you ignore humanity. Your nobleness makes you shame... as always."

Shield John's metal barrier from disintegration. John immediately lifted his rifle, but the first mover just reached out and tied him up by phone. Helpless John was lifted up to face Didact.

Ur-Didact: "The librarian has almost no chance, isn't it? Turned over my own guardian - my own world - against me." (Looking down at Prometheus, then looking back at John) "But believe her There is something arrogant that she can protect her pet forever. If you haven't mastered these primitive people (looking over Sanghei), then Man has not reached the cellar. Your advantage may be blocked.

Ur-Didact draws closer to John.

Ur-Didact: "Time is your ally, human. But now it has abandoned you. The first mover... has returned."

Ur-Didact summoned his helmet and assembled himself into a glowing metal skull. John struggled to hold him in vain.

Ur-Didact: "This grave... it's yours now."

Ur-Didact threw John away and hit him against the wall. He hit the floor. Sparta groaned and forced himself to stand up again, seeing Ur-Didact retreat back to the rising crypt, now surrounded by the energy of rotation.

Cortana: "Slipspace is broken! Chief, move!"

John was running all his life. Cryptum's energy is getting brighter and brighter, then flashing. Cut into black.

Cortana: "Chief, please! We have to go!"

Fade into John's HUD and take your time. He returned to the canyon.

Cortana: "That... Didact. He manipulates Infinity's signal to let us release him! Get up!"

John regained consciousness and forced himself quickly.

John-117: "What happened?"

John looked up to see a rotating energy field above him. The light cruiser was inhaled with a large amount of debris.

Cortana: "Moving satellites into the sliding space can undermine core stability."

The nearby phantom was also pulled into the battlefield, hitting another ghost in the process. Both hit the walls of the canyon, and their ghosts added to overflow before the chief.

Cortana: "Didact's departure! Before the entire network crashes, we have to find a portal!"

Next stop, die

John went to the Mirage crash site. All ghosts are still intact.

Cortana: "Catch one of the ghosts!"

John boarded the ghost and began driving along the valley.

Cortana: "Keep on, I will guide energy from your shield to surpass Ghost's ascension."

John's energy shield is exhausted, but his ghosts can be lifted faster and more infinitely. He rushed down the valley.

If the chief withdraws (or is eliminated) the ghost:

Cortana: "The chief, what are you doing?"

Another phantom fell into the canyon.

Cortana: "Continue! Go on!"

John encountered a lot of Unggoy running for their lives. He surpassed them.

As gravity gets stronger and stronger, absorbing large chunks of rock, the canyon is rapidly disintegrating around John. When he entered the cave, Cortana received another transmission from Del Rio.

Cortana: "Emergency broadcast from Infinity!"

Del RioCOM: "FLEETCOM, this is Infinity. We encountered an unrecognizable gravity harassment and were pulled into the planet of Forerunner origin! It may be linked to the front line of the UN Security Council! Let us finally know the complete log signal! "

John-117: "Cortana, we need to stand up."

Cortana: "I can't go out and push!"

John passed through the ruptured caves, canyons and canyons, passing through more unggoys along the way.

Cortana: "The core won't last too long!"

John drove an abyss and revealed a big portal forward.

Cortana: "Portal, forward!"

Ghost enters the portal.

The portal opens near the rocky cliffs and spits out John's Ghost. The edge of the cliff is approaching quickly.

Cortana: "Wow, cowboy!"

John quickly domeped above the ghost and kicked it out, one inch from the edge. The ghost fell into the fog below and exploded.

Cortana: "Emirates, there!"

John looked up and saw the huge UNSC Infinity emerge from the clouds, and the power shone around the hull. The ship left the clouds and was near the chief.

Del RioCOM: "Mayday! Mayday! This is the captain of UNSC Infinity. The unknown entity controls our ship! We have no power to collide with an unidentified Forerunner planet!"

The infinite speed surpasses the position of the chieftain and then descends into the jungle ahead.

John-117: "Tracking its decline."

Cortana: "Mark. The impact is predicted to be 77.8 km north."

John looked at the infinite decline. As the crypt rises from below the edge of the cliff, the air begins to shake and twists behind him. John turned quickly and prepared his assault rifle. Cryptum emits a scan pulse and then shrinks to Infinity at supersonic speed.

Cortana: "You know where he is going..."

John-117: "We are the same place."

John went straight to the camera.

Cut into black. The level ends.


End file.
